Un ángel salvador
by Nana Cullen Rathbone
Summary: Y quizás todos cometemos errores, creemos en alguien quien realmente no es lo que dice ser. Y a veces esos errores se pagan caro, pero todo en algún momento debe mejorar. Soy un desastre haciendo summary's one-shot


El frío golpeo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, y la escasa ropa que llevaba puesta no alcanzaba a cubrir mucho de su cuerpo.

Ya llevaba horas caminando por las oscuras calles de Seattle sin encontrar ningún alma valiente, la cual se animara a salir un 13 de Diciembre. Una leve llovizna comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad logrando que la joven de castaña cabellera corriera a buscar refugio.

Bien sabía que no podría regresar a la casa sin tener un cliente, la mayoría de las chicas que se encontraban con ella en aquel cautiverio ya había regresado y hasta obtenido, tres o cuatro clientes.

Pero ella seguía allí sola, solamente con la compañía de uno de sus captores, el cual se mantenía a una prudente distancia.

Un largo suspiro salió de entre sus labios a tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la mojada acera y se abrazaba a sí misma. El reloj marcaban poco más de las tres de la madrugada, su tiempo se agotaba, tan solo podía seguir dando vueltas hasta un poco más de las 4. No quería que le volvieran a dar una golpiza, aun su cuerpo tenía marcas de la anterior.

Suaves sollozos salieron de sus labios mientras las lágrimas caían desde sus ojos como cascadas, siendo disimuladas por la lluvia. Nada estaba bien, y nada jamás lo volvería a estar.

En lo profundo de su corazón deseaba que su vida terminara, de un día para el otro, deseaba simplemente morir. Ya no podría volver a su hogar, le era imposible, no podía escapar, y si lo lograba ¿Cómo regresaría a su casa con sus padres? Seguramente la repudiarían, ella era una prostituta, y su madre tenía razón, siempre lo había sido, desde que tuvo su primer novio que había disfrutado del sexo. Pero jamás pensó que aquello terminaría siendo su esclavitud. Un hombre diferente cada noche, una tortura diferente. Una nueva forma de dar placer a desconocidos, drogas durante todo el día para aguantar toda la noche activa.

¿Cómo es que ella la mejor de su clase había terminado así? Sus padres tenían razón, cuando ella llego con James a su casa, su nuevo novio, un hombre por lo menos treinta años mayor, el cual le había endulzado el oído, prometiendo-le, el oro y el moro, había construido castillos en las nubes para ella. Para luego pinchar su burbuja y bajarla de un tirón al mismísimo infierno.

-Ya vamos, puta, tu tiempo se ha acabado - Temblorosa se levantó de un salto al sentir la patada en su costado por parte de Laurent, no se animó a levantar la mirada, bien sabía que el odiaba que lo mirase - Esta noche serás mía ¿Comprendes? -sus palabras fueron seguidas de una fuerte cachetada que logro dejar su mano marcada, en la pálida piel de la joven. Bella lo miro por tan solo un segundo demostrando cuanto miedo y coraje sentía a la vez, pero no se atrevió a decir nada - Responde puta - Esta vez le grito tomándola por la oreja y arrastrándola de regreso a la casa.

- Entiendo -susurro lo suficiente alto para ser escuchada.

El día siguiente el cielo parecía burlarse de ella al despertarla con un brillante sol sobre su rostro. Se sentía adolorida. Cada parte de su cuerpo parecía estar siendo pinchado por miles de alfileres. Cuando quiso levantarse un peso muerto sobre su vientre se lo impidió. Laurent descansaba sobre su derecha y James sobre su izquierda, los tres se encontraban completamente desnudos. De a poco intento cerrar sus piernas, pero las piernas de James se lo impedían, el aún seguía dentro suyo. Aquello le causaba repulsión hacía ella misma.

Aprovecho aquel momento para detallarlo, sin dudas era un hombre hermoso, a pesar de estar rosando los cincuenta. Su cuerpo era escultural, delgado, y alto, su cabello rubio era largo y sedoso, además de que poseía una hermosa sonrisa, pero en sus ojos oscuros casi negros se podía apreciar toda su perversión.

Asqueada giro su rostro para mirar a Laurent, este a diferencia del anterior era morocho, de piel trigueña, su pelo negro estaba lleno de trenzas pequeñas. El no era hermoso, pero tenía su forma de atraer a las jóvenes ingenuas, como ella. Soltó una risa sarcástica logrando despertarlos. Fue lo peor que pudo hacer, la tortura de la noche volvía a comenzar.

Por la tarde se cansaron de ella y fueron a molestar a otra joven, dándole tiempo para bañarse. Lo cual hizo frotando su cuerpo fuertemente hasta llegar a sangrar, se odiaba así misma, odiaba poseer las curvas que poseía, odiaba ser "hermosa". Miro su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo, estaba más delgada que antes, su piel era mucho más pálida y grandes ojeras estaban bajo sus ojos chocolate.

Bella, Bella, Bells Que tontas has sido. Realmente muy ingenua, siempre lo has sido. La voz de su cabeza no se callaba, podía estar hablándole por horas y horas, pero siempre repitiéndole de cuan estúpida era. Se estaba volviendo loca, lo estaba haciendo. Se dejó caer de rodillas con fuerza contra el áspero suelo. Pronto sus brazos rodearon sus rodillas temblando fuertemente, deseaba callar las voces de su cabeza. Deseaba callarlas para siempre, solo quería que todo terminara. Salir de ese lugar. Por quinta vez en lo que iba de la semana golpeo el espejo fuertemente con sus puños logrando romperlo en miles de pedazos. Tomo uno de estos entre sus manos y lo apretó con fuerza logrando más sangre. Desde siempre que el olor a sangre la descomponía. Por lo cual una sonrisa se formó en sus labios a tiempo que la inconsciencia la invadía

Despertó horas más tardes sintiéndose desorientada, a causa del olor a alcohol en su nariz, con un manotazo saco el trapo de sobre su rostro y se incorporó en la cama solo para ver a Angela su compañera que la miraba amablemente, ella era su única amiga en aquel lugar, ella era su mejor amiga - Ya casi es hora de trabajar, hoy no debemos buscar clientes, ellos llegaran aquí - se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca justo antes de retirarse. La castaña camino hasta el baño donde se tomó una rápida lluvia que le ayudo a limpiarse todo el resto de sangre, y colocándose solamente lencería volvió a su cama.

No se sorprendería si por la puerta entraba James o Laurent, después de todo pocas veces poseía clientes, era más que nada su puta particular, pero cuando los gritos se escucharon por toda la casa y las personas comenzaban a correr junto al humo que se colaba por debajo de la puerta, se alertó, sin importarle como estaba vestida tomo a penas su única pertenencia. Una foto de sus padres. Y salió corriendo, la casa se estaba incendiando.

Por donde quisiera pasar se le hacía imposible, el humo era tan espeso que apenas lograba ver algo, cada vez le costaba más y más respirar, aquello era toda una lucha, sentía sus pulmones arder y grandes gotas de sudor recorrían su frente.

No pudo evitar el grito de horror al ver una chica que sin dudas estaba ya muerta. Coloco una mano sobre su rostro para tratar de respirar la menor cantidad del aire contaminado y siguió avanzando en busca de la salida.

Luego de lo que parecía una eternidad sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle y su visión se volvió borrosa. Justo antes de que todo se esfumara sintió los brazos de alguien atraparla - Todo estará bien, te sacare de aquí - Bella se sintió en el cielo -¿Eres un ángel? -murmuro entremedio de jadeos en busca de aires, una suave risa varonil fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo se volviera negro.

El frió exterior la hizo despertar, aun se encontraba en brazos del bombero, el cual le sonrió al notar que abría sus hermosos ojos chocolates. Con sumo cuidado la depósito en una camilla, donde los para médicos se encargaron de ella.

Bella estiro su mano y trato de retenerlo antes de quedarse dormida.

Despertó horas más tarde, en una completa confusión. No lograba recordar si todo aquello había sido un sueño o realmente había pasado. Pero el constante pitido de una maquina a su lado y el sentir algo en sus brazos, junto al inconfundible olor, le alerto que se encontraba en el hospital. Una mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar se encontraba sobre su rostro, pero era algo molesta. Por lo cual de a poco fue abriendo los ojos, pero tuvo que cerrarlos enseguida al no soportar la luz, todo su cuerpo se sentía como un peso muerto, razón por la cual no pudo levantar su mano para tapar sus ojos. Unos segundos más tarde volvió a intentar abrir sus parpados, de a poco pestañeando varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz. Definitivamente se encontraba en el hospital, todo había sido real, realmente había pasado. Aquella podría ser su oportunidad para salir del cautiverio. Lentamente giro la cabeza hacía un costado, no notando a nadie a su lado. Estaba sola, podría intentar quitarse la intravenosa y la mascarilla, para así escapar, lejos, lo más lejos posible. Con sumo cuidado levanto la mano que tenía libre y la llevo a su rostro para sacar aquello que tanto le molestaba, pero otra mano se lo impidió enseguida. -No cariño, lo necesitas, aun tus niveles de oxígeno son bajos - Aquella era una voz, suave y maternal, que por algún extraño motivo le hacía sentir segura, protegida. Algo extrañada por que no la había escuchado llegar, se giró en dirección a la voz, para descubrir a una hermosa mujer, con largo cabello caoba y rostro en forma de corazón, era una enfermera. - Es bueno que despertaras Isabella, estábamos preocupados por ti cariño, llevas muchas horas durmiendo. Yo soy Esme y seré tu enfermera, - Bella sintió que su corazón se oprimía, hacía tiempo largo que nadie se preocupaba por ella - El doctor Cullen, ya vendrá a verte, pero ya se te ve mejor. -Dicha esas palabras se retiró de la habitación, dejándola sola nuevamente. Enseguida su mente se llenó de miles de preguntas. Mientras estuviera en el hospital se encontraría segura.

En algún momento de la espera se volvió a quedar dormida, solo para ser despertada por el sonido de la puerta abrirse. En un método de protección abrió los ojos sobresaltada, y medio se incorporó en la cama, el pitido de la maquina se volvió frenético demostrando cuan asustada se encontraba en aquel momento. Ya no sentía el respirador en su rostro, en su lugar tenía unos pequeños tubos que se metían en su nariz. En cuanto su vista se dirigió hacía la puerta, pudo notar mucho más relajada que se trataba de la enfermera Esme, acompañada por un hombre a decir verdad, bastante apuesto, de corto cabello rubio, pálida piel, ojos azules y una paternal sonrisa. Aquel debía ser el doctor Cullen, y así lo decía la placa en su bata blanca, Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Pronto se permitió relajarse y se acomodó nuevamente en la cama – Tranquila pequeña, que aquí te encuentras a salvo. –Su voz era cálida y suave, hablaba bastante pausado. –Te tendremos aquí unos días, hasta que las quemaduras de tus piernas se sanen por completo y tus niveles de oxígeno sean normales. –Bella frunció su entrecejo, mientras Carlisle levantaba las sabanas que la cubría, tenía puesta una de esas batas horribles de hospital, pero lo que más la extraño fueron que sus piernas se encontraban vendadas. No recordaba a verse quemado en ningún momento. Hizo una mueca de molestia al sentir como le quitaba el vendaje. –Se te está dando una dosis de analgésicos para evitar que sientas dolor –Explico la enfermera mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una planilla de control. En cuanto el doctor Cullen termino de revisar las quemaduras, le volvió a vendar y tapar con las sabanas. –Seguramente, pronto se te vendrá a interrogar, al parecer el incendio fue ocasionado apropósito. Pronto vendrá uno de los bomberos que estuvieron allí para hablar contigo. – Carlisle tras decir eso, tomo la mano de su esposa y juntos se fueron de la habitación. Bella no pudo evitar formar una media sonrisa en sus labios, ellos le recordaban tanto a sus padres, como los extrañaba. Un par de lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, agradeciendo que en ese momento no hubiera nadie más en el cuarto. Se permitió llorar, y llorar, derramando cada lagrima que se había contenido y liberando la angustia. Seguramente el incendio lo había provocado James y Laurent, ninguna de las chicas se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, todas realmente temían por sus vidas.

Esa noche durmió mejor de lo que había dormido en años, eso que las camas de los hospitales solían ser muy incomodas, pero al fin se sentía un poco más libre, más relajada. En ningún momento se despertó, por más que varías enfermeras pasaron por su cuarto a revisar sus signos vitales. Y en cuanto los primeros, tímidos rayos de sol se colaron por su ventana, fue abriendo los ojos, sintiéndose completamente descansada. Enseguida allí ya se encontraba Esme mirando las maquinas. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la castaña, carraspeo un par de veces para intentar hablar, sentía la boca pastosa y la garganta seca. Pronto se encontró con un vaso de agua frente a sus ojos, era la enfermera quien se lo extendía, sin decir nada lo tomo y le dio unos cuantos tragos, lo suficientes para calmar su sed – Buenos días –murmuro hablando al fin después de un día sin hacerlo, su propia voz se escuchaba algo rara, quizás ronca – Buen día cariño, enseguida se te traerá el desayuno, debes alimentarte muy bien, tienes algo de anemia y estas muy delgada – Mencionando aquello le acaricio el rostro, caricia que Bells acepto gustosa cerrando sus ojos y buscando retener la calidad de sus manos lo más posible. –Ya regreso si – Esme planto un beso en su frente, el cual la castaño recibió gustosa, de pequeña odiaba los hospitales, pero ahora quería estar allí el mayor tiempo posible, se sentía a gusto.

Esme salió de la habitación, solo para regresar unos minutos más tarde arrastrando un carrito con comida, en la bandeja se podía ver uno vaso con jugo de naranja, algunas tostadas, algo de leche y unos gajos de manzana. Pronto le dejo la bandeja al alcance y se volvió a retirar, diciendo que debía llevar el desayuno a los demás pacientes.

La castaña estiro una de sus manos para tomar el jugo, el cual bebió de una, le sabía a gloría, ya no recordaba la última vez que había tenido un desayuno como ese, pronto se encontró comiendo una de las tostadas y bebiendo el vaso de leche, junto algunos gajos de manzana, pero lamentablemente para ella, con demasiada prontitud se sintió llena, viéndose obligada a apartar la bandeja.

Unos golpes suaves contra la puerta le hicieron confundir, pero igualmente pronuncio un "pase" lo suficiente alto para ser escuchado. Y sin despegar la vista de la puerta pudo notar como esta se abría, y revelaba al bombero que le había salvado la vida. Era joven, quizás uno o dos años mayor que ella, su cabello dorado se veía despeinado y rebelde, sus ojos verdes le recordaban los ojos de Esme, y en sus labios se encontraba una sonrisa ladina, que le arranco un suspiro, parecía todo un ángel - ¿Isabella no es así? –Pronuncio el con aquella voz que ella recordaba en sus sueños – Bella –corrigió enseguida, mientras el bombero se acercaba para sentarse en una de esas incomodas sillas, junto a su cama –Soy Edward, fui yo quien te saco de la casa – Al escuchar esas palabras ella movió la cabeza en forma de reconocimiento. –Bien, como seguramente ya te habrán dicho, el incendio fue algo provocado, todo comenzó desde una oficina de la casa, lamentablemente muchas de las chicas murieron, pocas fueron las que sobrevivieron – Mientras escuchaba esas palabras, podía sentir algo en su pecho ser oprimido, no eran muy amigas con el resto de las chicas, pero eran compañeras y se apoyaban mutuamente, y el hecho de saber que muchas de ellas había muerto, le hacía sentir una gran tristeza. -¿No había ningún hombre allí? –Pregunto con voz temblorosa temiendo por la respuesta - No.- Pronto comenzó a temblar y se deseó desaparecer, hundirse en la cama y que nadie la encuentre jamás, James y Laurent podrían seguir por allí buscándola, estaba en peligro – Hey tranquila pequeña, la policía ya sabía que era lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, se estaba planeando un allanamiento, pero el incendio sucedió antes. Se cree que lo hicieron para borrar todo rastro. –Bella tomo las sabanas y se cubrió por completo.

Sh – fue lo que Edward dijo mientras le quitaba las mantas de la cara, y le dedicaba una sonrisa, que casi hace a Bella desfallecer, él era demasiado perfecto, no podía creer que había estado entre sus fuertes brazos y que ahora le debía su vida. – Pero ellos me encontraran, yo… -Se trabo en sus palabras mientras sollozos salían de sus labios, pronto sintió unos cálidos brazos que la reconfortaban. –Calma pequeña, estarás a salvo, en la puerta de tu habitación se encuentra un guardia de seguridad, al igual que en la del resto de las chicas, es por su seguridad. –Al escuchar esas palabras medio se relajó y sintió sus mejillas volverse totalmente rojas, estaba siendo abrazada por el. En sus labios formulo un pequeño pucherito en cuanto Edward se colocó de pie, pero antes de que se fuera unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, antes de que esta se abriera y revelara a sus padres, con rostros angustiados y llenos de lágrimas – ¿Mama? ¿Papa? –sollozo mientras era envuelta por los brazos de sus padres que la apretaban con fuerza y lloraban junto a ella. El bombero Edward se mantuvo todo el tiempo a una prudente distancia observando la escena. Bella le parecía una joven sin dudas hermosa y quizás hasta valiente, no sabía realmente cuanto había sufrido, pero aquella escena le conmovía, y sin ser escuchado se retiró del lugar, jurándose así mismo que en ningún momento le perdería de vista. Le había gustado, y cuando algo le gustaba no paraba hasta obtenerlo, y sabía que quizás pudiera ser que entregara su corazón en el proceso.

Bella permaneció entre los brazos de sus padres unos momentos más, antes de que estos se apartaran para poder verla. Rene no paraba de susurrar palabras de arrepentimiento por todas aquellas cosas feas que le había dicho, mientras que Charlie se culpaba a él, por no a ver cuidado mejor de su pequeña princesa, ambos se echaban la culpa de aquello a ellos mismo –Basta, ma, pa ustedes tenían razón en cuanto a James, fui yo quien cometió el error y pago las consecuencias, lo bueno es que ahora es que voy a poder volver a estar junto a ustedes nuevamente. – Entre Charlie y Rene se miraron, soltando un largo suspiro y negaron lentamente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo – Cariño… -comenzó él, tomando asiento en una de las sillas a la derecha de la castaña, mientras que Rene lo hacía a la izquierda – Veras tesoro, cuando vos desapareciste, las cosas se complicaron mucho, y nuestro matrimonio no soporto la presión – Continuo ella mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla de su pequeña niña, tan parecida a ella – Nos divorciamos hace meses –termino mientras dejaba un beso sobre su frente - Pero… lo entiendo, yo solo quiero poder estar con los dos, por favor – susurro Bella con la voz entre cortada sin poder creer que ya su pequeña familia unida de tres, no lo era más – Y lo estarás, ninguno de los dos deseamos apartarnos de ti nunca más. Volveremos a Forks y viviremos todos juntos, solo por ti cariño –murmuro Rene abrazando a su pequeña una vez más.

Después de aquello permanecieron el resto del día hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado durante aquel tiempo. Bella al fin se sentía del todo libre y aliviada, por fin podía estar nuevamente con sus padres y sentir el amor de ellos hacía ella, no tendría que volver a vivir lo que había pasado en esos años. Podría llegar a terminar la secundaria y hasta quizás ir a la universidad. En su mente se propuso que su vida iba a recomenzar y que todo aquello quedaría en el pasado, como una valiosa y dolorosa lección de vida. Y quizás tuviera que pasar meses yendo al psicólogo para superar todo, pero algo tenía en claro, ella ayudaría a otras chicas que se encontraban en la misma situación en la que ella había estado. Pero para eso debía terminar de recuperarse y acomodar nuevamente su vida primero.


End file.
